A Very Generous and Lovable Person
by CcS-Cherry-Blossom
Summary: Eriol want to confess to Kaho, but he fell in love to the girl with an amethyst eye named Daidouji, Tomoyo. He realized that his true feelings was for Tomoyo, What about Tomoyo? What is her true feeling for Eriol? Please review...


A VERY GENEROUS AND LOVABLE PERSON

**SUMMARY:** Eriol want to confess to Kaho, but he fell in love to the girl with an amethyst eye named Daidouji, Tomoyo. He realized that his true feelings was for Tomoyo, What about Tomoyo? What is her true feeling for Eriol? The feeling of Eriol will last before Tomoyo realized that she also love Eriol? Who's the generous and lovable person?

**CCS: **Eriol will confess to Kaho, Tomoyo is giving him some advice how to be sincere to Kaho. Please review! 

**CHAPTER I: **SUGGESTING FOR A WRONG BELIEF

Tomoyo was walking on the hallway of their classroom. Suddenly, she heard someone following her, she turnedback, but she didn't see anyone there. She turned back again and she was shocked to saw Eriol.

"Eriol-kun, you surprised me. What are you doing here?" she asked breathing deeply. "Gomenasai, can you come with me?" he asked. Before Tomoyo could answer his question, he grabbed her hand and run to the room. When they are already inside, Eriol locked the door and Tomoyo sat on the chair.

"Where are we? Why did you bring me here?" she asked nervously. "Can you help me?" he sat beside Tomoyo and he holds Tomoyo's hand while requesting. "What help can I do?" she smiled. Eriol was happy about what Tomoyo said,

"What will I give to a person I love?" "You can give flowers and chocolates, all girls love it" "Really!?" "Hai" "Arigatou".

Eriol run towards the door and grab his gifts, he went to Kaho, Tomoyo walk out the room and followed Eriol. Eriol didn't saw Kaho at her house, he only saw Sakura outside the house cleaning the yard.

"Konnichiwa, Kinomoto-san" he greet her "Oh, Konnichiwa sai" she bowed "Is Kaho inside?"

"Gomenasai, she went to her grandfather", "Daijoubu, Can you give this to her?" "Sure, I love to" "Arigatou" he smiled.

Tomoyo peep, then she saw Eriol giving Sakura the gifts and she was the love one of Eriol. Tomoyo can't realize that, she controls herself not to laugh. She stroll towards her house, she went to her room. "It's really Sakura-chan, she is" Tomoyo said to herself, she stand-up... she realized to herself "I know, I will help Eriol-kun be in love to Sakura-chan, right!" she smiled.

**The Next Morning:**

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Eriol-kun" she greet with a grin "Ohayou sai", "Uhmmm... Do you already give the gifts to your LOVE ONE?" she asked with a sarcasm tone, "Hai, Why you ask?" "Nothing".

Tomoyo sat down to her chair, "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sakura-chan" she greeted with a smile, "Ohayou sai", "Uhmmm, Do you love him?" _(She was thinking about Eriol)_ "Hai, I love him very much" _(She was thinking about Syaoran)_.

"Excuse me" "Sure", Tomoyo run to the bathroom, she was laughing inside the bathroom, she can't control herself. Someone entered the room, "What are you doing, Tomoyo-chan?" "Oh, Rica-chan. It was just... I can't help myself, Gomenasai" "Daijoubu, I'm happy to see you laughing". Tomoyo get back to their room. "Where have you been, Tomoyo-chan?" "Me? I just went to bathroom and la-la-la" "What la?" "I'm just la-la-lacking out of tissue, yes, that's right, I'm just lacking out of tissue so I get one" "That's all?" "Yes, What else?".

**After Class:**

Tomoyo sat under the tree, shading her. She sang... "A beautiful voice, It's Daidouji-san" Eriol sat beside her "Arigatou" he said with a grin "For what? Did I do something?" "You gave an advice to me, right? Remember?" "Oh, yes, I remember", Seconds passed away, no one spoke. "Uhmmm, do you want me to give an advice to you?" "Again, but you already gave" "It's alright" "Ok, sure" "Give this to her" "A letter?" "Hai, it's a special letter only for a special person", "Arigatou" "Wait, Uhmmm... your voice is beautiful" "You think so?" "Hai, you can sing while giving this letter" "Really!?" Tomoyo replied with a smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
